


The wonders of a comfy helmet.

by Thera Dratara (TheraHedwig)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cray, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheraHedwig/pseuds/Thera%20Dratara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred ranting about helmets</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wonders of a comfy helmet.

The heat was unbearable, decided Alfred. It would’ve certainly be much easier if he could take off his helmet for once. But he couldn’t, it had been a gift of his men after they crowned him king. He didn’t want to convey the message that he rejected their kindness and loyalty.

Still though, he really preffered his old helmet. Enviously he stared at the young knight who was wearing his old armour. His nice, light comfy helmet sitting on top of that young head. It had been years since the armour had been handed over though, the helmet had probably shaped itself to the boy’s cranium. Alfred frowned. Now he really wanted it back.

It wasn’t that he disliked the boy. The kid was okay. He was much better than the previous one. The other boy had been an angry child, and in retrospective Alfred should’ve known he’d walk the dark path. But that didn’t stop from the childish thoughts arising. After all, no matter how angry a man is with the world, the least he can do is to realise that the armour he’d been using doesn’t actually belong to him, so that if he has decided to defect, he leaves it behind. Thankfully, the sword had been regarded as useless. In the end though, when one of the squires showed he could handle the sword, it was immediately obvious he needed an armour to be able to fight along everyone else.

Of course, at that particular moment the Dragonic empire had decided that the one mountain range containing all veins of the plating-ore required was directly in their territory. They had tried diplomacy. It then became obvious that the linguistic barrier between him and the big fucking flying man lizard that seemed to lead them was a little too large. In fact, Alfred wasn’t really sure if the Draconic Overlord understood any concepts beyond ‘eat’ and ‘don’t eat’, but Zenon had assured that the Kagero forces were fiercely loyal to the beast for a reason.

He had considered to ask the lovely missus to lead the diplomatic relations. After all, they were both dragons. On top of that the missus was buxom, which Alfred figured, no matter how strange it was, to have at least some impact.

However, she rarely showed up. When she did it was to lift the morale of the soldiers during a long never ending fight, or to bitch at him for having gotten rid of the Shadow Paladins already. Which is why, again, they were out in the burning sun today. He, of course, wanted to get rid of the Shadow Paladins as well, but he couldn’t help but think there was this incredibly petty reason behind all of this. After half a bottle of wine, Brenon confided in him he thought the same. After the other half, Brenon confided he figured it was a lover’s spat. After two more bottles, they set up a betting pool, of which Zenon highly disapproved.

None the less, in the end the boy who was able to wield the blade had to be given an armour, and there was no other option left besides Alfred giving up his old armour. Which in turn meant he had this incredibly ill fitting soup pan to protect his brains.

Alfred scrunched his nose. Not only was it warm, but he was starting to get a headache. He needed aspirin or some other medication. Or Elven maidens. His mind wandered to the cool glen in which they did their healing. How how he’d long for their gentle touch right now. The rustling of their finely woven cloth that covered up those soft, milky- healing powers, yes, healing powers. Those were great.

He shook his head and forced his face desperately into a serious expression.

“Sire, are you alright?” asked a voice beside him. It was the Flash Shield, Iseult. She spoke again: “Is there something wrong? You are carrying a rather worried expression, if I may be so bold.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” said Alfred. He gathered his thought to come up with a satisfyingly encouraging answer. “I am… considering the battle that is ahead. Of course, I shouldn’t be afraid when I have people as diligent as yourself in the party.

The young woman smiled at him. It was… surprisingly cute. She increased the speed of her pace to talk with Akane who was near the front of the party. Well that was peculiar, thought Alfred. He felt a bit bad for hiding his thoughts from the people surrounding him, and after giving it a brief consideration Alfred decided to be more serious during these marches to the battlefield.

After all, his life depended as much on them as their lives depended on his leadership.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Final-butt on tumblr.
> 
> Instigated by Alfred's very serious look he has. It was suggested he is constantly having a headache.


End file.
